The True Insane
by Protag-kun
Summary: There are more Insane people in this world than Esdese and Tatsumi is one of them. Sorry, I suck at summaries.


**_Hey everyone,_**

**_I'm back and with another story._**

**_Hope you like this._**

**_In this Tatsumi is very OOC and is alot stronger, smarter and a lot more childish?_**

**_I might be a little crazy for writing this._**

**_Rated M just in case._**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Kill the Soldiers<strong>

* * *

><p>A loud roar could be heard in the distance.<p>

A teenager turned around in the direction that the sound came from.

The boy smiled as he started walking in the direction the sound had come from.

The boy skipped along a bloody path smiling.

The loud roar sounded again.

It could now be distinguish for a Ultra-class beast roar.

one sound the boar hears often.

But this roar was for one who was going to be victorious.

The teenager hated the sound of victory.

"That sound should belong to me and me alone," the teenager mumbled to himself.

The teenager had brown hair and wore black clothing.

The clothing had splatters of red on it.

They were also in tatters and seemed to not have been changed in some time.

The roar was now getting louder.

Now multiple men were running in the opposite direction.

One of the men bumped into the boy and looked up terrified.

He saw the boy and got up and yelled, "What are you doing here boy, don't you know that if you hear a loud roar you run away from it?'

The boy just smiled with his eyes closed, but slightly open.

"What's with you boy?" the solider cried. "You and I must get out of here!"

The boy's smiled faded from his face and his expression darkened.

The Solider took a step back from the boy, but then fell to the ground.

The boy walked away from the solider on the ground.

That solider was now dead.

Just a body and a head.

No limbs and no heart. Just a hole that needed something in it.

Blood spilled everywhere.

And now other soldiers seeing the dismantled body, vomiting before running of again.

The boy still walking towards the loud roaring sound.

As the boy came closer to the roar, he came to a large open space.

In the middle of the open area was a large danger beast.

Big enough to be a Ultra-class beast.

It had fur and pitch black so it would be hard to see in the dark, the moon the only source of light that could be used.

"Ah, its you again!" The teenager boy said.

The danger beast looked at him.

It started shivering in fear while taking steps back.

The boy then walked closer to the beast, picking up a battle axe than was in a dead solider's hand.

He started swinging it round and a small tornado blowing the dead bodies that were in the way, flying along with other weapons.

The danger beast backed off back into the trees and seemed to disappear.

The boy started laughing and then said as he brought the battle axe over his head, "Think you can hide from me, Today you die!"

He brought the axe down and created a gust of wind in one direction which blew away trees and revealed the monster, while also creating a crater in the ground which sprung a leak of water.

The monster got startled and started to panic.

The boy then dropped the axe and jumped towards the danger beasts.

As he came into contact with the danger beast, a hole appeared where the boy had gone through.

The danger beast fell to the ground and some of the soldiers cheered for him.

As he went to go back the way he came a Soldier who looked ore important than the rest walked up in front of the boy.

The boy just smiled childishly and said, "Hello, what would you like from me?"

The soldier just looked at the boy surprised. He then coughed to regain his composure and asked, "Boy, what is your name?"

The boy just looked at him a said still smiling, "Tatsumi, why?"

The soldier then yelled, "Tatsumi, you are now under arrest for the murder of an imperial soldier, if you do not cooperate with us, you will have to face every soldier here!"

Tatsumi looked around, childishly as if he was playing a game.

"Well, OK. I doubt I could take on this many people," Tatsumi said.

* * *

><p><strong><span>At the Capital<span>**

The prime minister honest is sitting down eating with Budo.

"So Budo, did you know we captured a valuable asset to the imperial army today?" Honest asked.

"No I did not," Budo said. "So why is this person so valuable,"

"He killed a ultra class danger beast with just his foot and a few axe tricks," Honest replied.

"WHAT, HOW CAN YOU BRING SOMEONE THAT POWERFUL INTO THE ROYAL PALACE PRISON AND HOW DID YOU CAPTURE HIM ANYWAY?!" Budo yelled slamming his hands down on the table causing the food the jump up as if it were startled.

"He surrendered to us and the reason we want hi is because of this," Honest said as he put the battle axe that Tatsumi had used.

The axe looked like a normal imperial standard battle axe except it had a symbol on the blade **(A/N: I'm sorry if that's not what it is called, its just the first thing that it could be called that came into my head). **

"I want you to get him to reveal what he has done to this and what it can do, if you can't we will execute him in 3 days. After all, we can't have someone that powerful running around and maybe become a problem to the empire, now can we?" Honest said with a smirk and scoffing down a large piece of meat.

* * *

><p>Budo was now walking down to the dungeontorture chamber which Tatsumi was being held.

As he walked into the cell he saw Tatsumi being held in chains from the arms and legs and a blindfold over his eyes, but Tatsumi was still smiling.

He also had cuts all over his body which looked like he had been whipped multiple times.

he then looked around and saw the supposed torture and sadistic wardens on the ground crying as if the had just seen a ghost.

"So, what happened to these guys who are crying on the floor boy?" Budo asked the blindfolded Tatsumi.

Tatsumi just looked up even though he was blindfolded and gave a small chuckle.

"Oh, they just asked some questions so I explained the answer in great detail," Tatsumi said which chuckling.

"Well I am to ask you a question and if you do not answer you shall be executed in 3 days time, so will you cooperate?" Budo asked.

"Well ok, but depends on the question," Tatsumi answered.

"Ok, on that battle axe you used in the battle against that ultra class danger beast, you put a strange symbol on the blade, what is that symbol? What does it do and what do we have to do to get that ability?" BUdo asked really quickly.

Tatsumi just smiled and said cheekily, "Sorry,but that's classified."

Budo just looked at Tatsumi as if he was crazy.

"Come on boy, don't be silly, if you give us this information you could be saved from execution, don't act like a child now! Does death not scare you?!" Budo yelled trying to get Tatsumi to cooperate.

Tatsumi just laughed and said, "Sorry, but death does not scare me as I bet you I will get out of execution day and besides, why should the great general Budo be worried about one child's ranting, even though you have slain more people than that up and coming general, lets just get to the execution,"

Budo just stared at Tatsumi as if he had seen someone who may be more crazy than anyone who he has seen or will see.

Budo then muttered to himself, "I can now see why those men were on the ground crying, he is one scary villain,"

* * *

><p>(3 days later)<p>

Inside a Colosseum, just outside of the royal palace Tatsumi was being hung on a cross with his hands and legs tied to it, but with no blindfold on.

Budo was nowhere to be seen and the only people there were the rich of the capital and normal soldiers.

A soldier started speaking, "Tatsumi, you are sentenced to death for not cooperating with the empire, do you have and last words?"

Tatsumi just smiled and said, "DIE!"

Tatsumi then let out a large roar and a huge gust of wind started forming.

Before anyone knew it, a bunch of danger beasts came out of nowhere and started devouring soldiers and bystanders alike.

Soon after that, Tatsumi was now out of his restraints with the battle axe that he had used just days before.

Budo heard the commotion from where he sitting trying to get rid of the thought of Tatsumi.

He was now running towards the Colosseum.

As he entered the Colosseum he just saw Tatsumi laughing as blood rained down from the danger beats eating the flesh of those they had killed.

And piles of dismantled bodies were on the ground, making the ground fill with blood.

Tatsumi then saw Budo and then smiled cheeckily and said, "I told you I would escape death,"

Tatsumi then threw the axe at Budo who caught it without much trouble, but when he looked up after having thrown the axe away, Tatsumi was already gone as well as some of the bigger danger beasts. Only the harmless danger beasts remained which just ate the scraps of flesh left behind from the battle.

Soldiers started pouring into the Colosseum and some of them vomited at the site.

Budo then left the Colosseum while picking up the battle axe to inspect it.

The symbol had dissipated from it as if it was never there.

He carried it with him as he headed for the royal Palace and mumbled to himself, "Now the Prime minister will have to start hunting this guy down, lets hope that Esdese **(A/N: or Esdeath if you prefer) **can handle this if she ever has to hunt him down,"

* * *

><p><span><strong>In the forest somewhere near the capital<strong>

Tatsumi rode a black panther type danger beast to a river where he got off the danger beast and started washing the blood of himself.

"I should try and hide for a bit, I hear the south was just exterminated by that new general so no-one should bother looking for me there," Tatsumi said to himself.

He started laughing cheekily as if he just won a game.

He mounted one of the flying type danger beasts that had followed him and they took off heading south.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Hi guys.<strong>_

_**Hope you liked this.**_

_**This is probably the last chapter i can post for a while due to block testing coming up and all the assignments I need to do.**_

_**So I hope I can write as soon as the holidays start. **_

_**Hope you enjoyed this and see you in the next chapter.**_


End file.
